Freezing: The Lightning Girl
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: Eva Frye, a slave girl since childhood ends up going to West Genetics due to her skill of transferring energy to a object to unleash the Freezing ability. She becomes a little bit uncomfortable and keeps her distance, except around Satellizer. When she knows that Chiffon didn't die yet and brings her back home, will she finally gain acceptance from the rest of the Pandoras?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: I have just started reading this manga called Freezing and I cannot believe I missed that really intense series. Crazy scary if you ask me but truly get's your adrenaline running. So here you guys go, enjoy~! (sorry for starting another story before finishing others, I'll get to those quickly 0-0')

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Freezing belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Slave Prison..._

~Twang~

~Twang~

~Twang~

~Twa-AWK!~

BAM! BAM! BAM! CRRRRAAASSSHHH!

"Hey! Number 6312, keep it quiet why don't you? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

~Twang~

~Twang~

"Honestly can't someone shut her music up? It's not even a fully developed song, the strings are out of tune and her instrument is just an old guitar!"

" I heard that an instrument-like guitar was given to her by her parents, really valuable and its sound was really pure. Besides that crummy old thing isn't her real weapon, the slave owner gave it to her to play with while he hid the real thing in his room for safe keeping."

"Should have taken her with him so that we wouldn't have to hear her god-awful noise."

Deep within the prison, at the lowest chamber there was, the strumming continued with the occasional of breaking string and low cursing. Prisoner number 6312 sat against the wall, her knee propped up against her chest as she plucked the strings. She was no more than 12 years old. When she was only 5, her parents sold her to slavery in order to gain enough money to fend for themselves. They gave her an electric guitar to be exact and then she never saw them again. For the past 7 years, she worked as a slave for her masters and at nights she would strum the strings of her new toy. Her inmates would pick on her and call her weak because she cried a lot. The bullying went so far that she almost had a mental break down. Now no one picked on her and here is why, once when she was alone, a gang of older boys 16-18 picked on her roughly.

She was beaten and she didn't utter one sound which pissed one of the boys off. As a joke he pretended to smash the guitar against the wall, gleefully waiting to see her horrified face expression. What he got was a fist in his face and all hell broke loose. She didn't take it as a joke, she wanted to hurt him bad for laying a finger on her precious item. The other boys backed up when she was done beating the boy to a pulp, the only thing remaining intact was his bloody head, jaw slightly opened and his eyeballs rolled upward into their sockets. The survivors never bullied her again, according to some of them they saw black lightning shooting out of her body in rage, hissing through the air. The master refused to believe until he witnessed it for himself. This happened when a girl tried to be a bad-ass bitch and taunted the girl, saying that her mother was a whore and her dad was a bastard and that they got rid of her to save their own skins. This caused the girl to attack her tormentor and just like the boy before her, she was beaten to a bloody pulp as well. The master saw the black lightning and ordered for her to be locked up in a chamber at the lowest level of the prison.

Her real name is Eva, Eva Frye. She had the most intense burgundy-colored eyes no one has ever seen. With a slightly emo haircut, her black hair falls just at shoulder length. When she is not wearing prison clothing, she wears a plain white T, a plaid coat and rip jeans. She tops off her appearance with black converses and a gold necklace around her neck. She tends to keep to herself at a young age so of course when she grew older, she developed a sense of anti-socialism. Her hobbies are private, she never had any friends and her parents sold her to slavery.

All of her inmates stayed out of her way and always had a scared facial expression. Even new inmates who were fresh and didn't know better were immediately put into line when she's around. Some of the younger inmates took a liking to Eva but she didn't talk to them, always disappearing whenever they tried to approach her directly. Life in prison was boring shit, everyone dragged their feet and didn't talk much unless needed. Every night, Eva would look out of her cell door, her burgundy eyes lost their luster and now looked like dried up blood, her fingers lightly strumming the strings as her mind wondered aimlessly. She never knew the outside world nor did she care. All her life she knew eat, sleep, work, strum, eat, sleep, work, strum, eat, sleep, kick someone's ass if needed and strum. Her mind couldn't apprehend any changes and she absolutely hates changes in her routine. She wished that her life would stay as a slave forever and she loved her life. Never did she once think of living the prison doors for good and when that day comes, she'll be ready.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Prisoner 6312, it is time to go." A gruff voice called from her cell door and a burgundy eye glared underneath the sheets.

"You are about to be sent to West Genetics to help Pandoras with their causes to fight against some out-of-this-world-bullshit now get dressed!"

"Shut your yap...it's like 8:00 in the morning...give me a break." Eva replied with annoyance as she sluggishly pulled herself out of bed and used her hand to fix her hair. She lightly brushed the dirty off her T-shirt, fixed her coat collar, polished her shoes and watched the jailer with a skeptical eye. She was escorted to the top level of the prison and when she stepped out, she shut her eyes against the harsh sunlight.

"There's your ride to the institution." The jailer spoke, indicating a horse-drawn carriage. "All your stuff is on there and the master wanted me to give you this." He held out a medium-sized leather suitcase. Eva accepted it gratefully, strapping it across her back.

"You be safe now, you hear?" The jailer said as she got ready to close the carriage door. "The master hopes that you would return someday but, he said that most likely will never happen so do yourself a favor and die quickly so that the master won't have to suffer from a little prickster like you." Eva looked back and spoke nonchalantly, "Tell the master he can suck it and die in a hole for the rest of his fuckin life. Oh and also tell him that he'll never get a woman with his smoking habits!" The jailer smiled as the carriage pulled away and Eva was starting a brand new chapter in her life.

**A/N**: How was that for a prologue? I hoped you enjoyed it! :D


	2. Chapter 1: A wrong start already?

**A/N**: Chapter 1 of _Freezing: The Lightning Girl_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Freezing belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks to FictionPadfoot for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A wrong start already?  
**

_Introduction..._

Beings from another dimension– They suddenly invaded Earth, becoming a menace that threatened all mankind. In response, a group of young women called "Pandoras" risked their lives to fight them off. Eva Frye was transferred and was immediately enrolled in the Academy for Extra dimensional Affairs, Genetics, to support the Pandoras in their cause. The story continues...

* * *

_West Genetics..._

"This is West Genetics?" Eva looked at the building, squinting against the harsh sunlight. The carriage ride took 2 days so she was sore from head to toe.

"That's right. Here are your belongings." The driver placed her luggage by her feet. "Will you be okay from now on?"

"Yup, no problem." Eva spoke, tugging at her scarf a bit and adjusted the black leather case on her back. "I'll be fine, thanks for driving me here."

"Now you be okay and watch yourself. Some of these Pandoras can be a little...irritating. Be good now!" The driver tipped his hat and cracked the reins. His carriage rumbled down the road and disappeared out of sight.

_I better get myself acquainted._ Eva sighed and picked up her things. No sooner had she stepped through the front gates when she noticed bloodied, mutilated bodies of girls strewn across the lawn. They weren't as old as she was, around 17-19 years of age (A/N: Eva is 16 years old, sorry for not mentioning that in the earlier chapter). Not only were there bodies, some kind of weapons covered with their blood laid next to the rightful owner.

"TODAY IS THE DAY!" A loud crude voice reached her ears and she saw two girls poised dangerously, their clothes ripped and bloodied. One wielded what looks like a single-edged sword with the blade running past the length of the guard. The other one had six chained flails attached to her back which she can manipulate its movements and extend its length. Both looked so intense that just looking at them made Eva's legs turn rigid.

"YOU HEARD RIGHT SATELLIZER EL BRIDGET!" The girl with the chains declared confidently, her mouth widened in a grin. "YOU WILL LOSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE HISTORY OF HISTORY!"

"Unlike you second-years, there's still have much to learn about fights." The one named Satellizer el Bridget stated, keeping her facial features stoic and emotionless. "Watch carefully Ganessa Roland. This is why my name me the Untouchable Queen!"

"Bring it on!" Ganessa howled with enthusiasm, her eyes widened to that of a ferocious tiger.

"Back me up Kazuya Aoi." Satellizer instructed the boy behind her. He had fair black hair and he wore a yellow blazer jacket and a blue necktie. He also had casual pants and shiny leather shoes.

"I'm on it!" His eyes shone with determination, "You can count on me Satellizer-sempai!"

"Oh ho bringing in your limiter huh? I will do that as well. Arthur!" Ganessa looked at her limiter, Arthur Crypton.

"At your services Roland-sama!" He smirked back. He had fair blonde hair, a yellow blazer jacket, blue casual pants and leather shoes. "I'll support you the best I can!"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" A loud clear voice washed over the combatants and this girl strode up, her face scrunched with disappointment as well as concern for the others. She had short light-brown hair, a few strands were wrapped in a white ribbon. She looked at her surrounding, sighing at the demolished yard and the litter of bodies.

"Jeez, what to do?" She scratched her cheek with embarrassment. " I have to report back to Sister Margaret."

"Come on Prez! I was in the middle of kicking Satellizer's ass here!" Ganessa complained but the other girl wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I believe you have something to do right, Ganessa-san?!" The glare she received was nerve-wracking and she quickly excused herself, Arthur following after her.

"Now what to do with you Satellizer-san?" The girl gave the blonde a look. Satellizer bowed her head slightly, Kazuya followed suit, even though his bow was lower than his partner's.

"Well, I'll overlook this once. We have a newcomer." Eva closed her opened mouth and quickly calmed down her emotions of seeing a wicked fight. Satellizer and Kazuya excused themselves and the girl with short brown hair approached her and gave her a sweet smile.

"My name is Chiffon Fairchild, the student body president at this school. I shall give you a brief tour today. Just for your information, you won't start class till tomorrow."

"T-thank you very much Fairchild-sama." Eva blushed slightly of being approached by a wonderful person as Chiffon. Back in slavery, she was never approached by someone so noble.

"The ones who just left was Satellizer El Bridget and her limiter Kazuya Aoi. A word of advice, you SHOULDN'T touch Satellizer in any way, shape or form. She transferred from East Genetics and caused an uproar here. Kazuya Aoi had an older sister named Kazuha Aoi and she was a Pandora here at West Genetics. She died a few years back." Chiffon blabbered on and on and on as Eva followed her around the school. She met a lot of new people who welcomed her to the school, mainly first and second years. The upper class men ignored her which she truly appreciate but with Chiffon with her, they had to introduce themselves.

* * *

"And that's the tour!" Chiffon smiled as Eva sat down, puffing from all the walking. The day was hot and she removed her coat to lessen the burden.

"I heard that you transferred from a slave prison, what was it like?" Chiffon asked her, handing her a drink.

"Thanks." Eva smiled as she held the cool refresher. "A slave prison wasn't bad, nor was it scary. It's almost like– "

"Is this the bitch who originally was a slave?!" Both girls looked up as this girl sauntered up, a few of her friends snickered behind her, their limiters followed their masters' example.

"This is West Genetics, not a Prison! Don't you even think about comparing this place to the likes of your shit." The leader stated, arms folded.

"I know." Eva replied coolly, ignoring the girl and was preparing to have a sip of her drink, but it was smacked out of her hands faster than a blink of an eye. The liquid spilled all over the ground.

" You bitch..." She picked Eva by the front of her shirt. "Stop acting like a smart-ass and address your superiors like you are suppose too!"

"Let go of my shirt." was Eva's response. Both girls stared each other down until one of the limiters noticed the oddly shaped black leather case. He went to inspect it and came back with a grin on his face.

"Hey McMillan-san look what I found! There must be something valuable in here!"

"Oooohh great job Morrison!" Eva fell to the ground as her tormentor snatched the item out of her limiter's hand.

"What's in here? Some stick?" She taunted the younger girl as she unzipped the case.

"Don't Touch That!" Eva pleaded suddenly, her eyes widening as her precious instrument gleamed in the sunlight, the case dropped lifeless on the ground. Passing students stopped to take a glimpse of the magnificent item.

"What's so important about this? You think it's too delicate to be touched by me, Arnett McMillan? Third-year student from Switzerland?" Arnett waggled the instrument in Eva's face. "I'll show you what happens when you tick me off." She tossed the instrument in the air, summoned what looked like a giant scythe and leaped into the air.

"NO DON'T!" Eva's voice screamed after her while her friends whooped and hollered.

_Let's see what is going to happen next. _Chiffon watched silently from the shadows. While Eva was being picked on, she silently slunk into the shadow to see what would happen next, in a way she was going to evaluate Eva's battle skills. _If she is the one Sister Margaret foresaw..._

"THIS IS THE STRENGTH OF THE SLASHING TRICKSTER!" Arnett started bashing and chopping in different angles and directions, slicing and dicing the instrument into tiny pieces.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh..." Eva stared with glassy eyes as her precious item crashed to the ground, all broken up and tattered, the strings were no longer playable.

"Ha that'll teach you to bad-mouth me!" Arnett sneered as her friends laughed and jeered. Eva didn't speak at all as she reached out tentatively to her broken object. The lifeless structure laid limp in the palm of her hand. She clutched it close to her heart and felt the tiny beat of her heart. It was a delicate sound but soon she felt the radiance of something more, something more pure, something more like...a frozen shell inclosing her whole body. This chill stopped her breath but yet, underneath all that cold, she felt the jolting of tiny lightning charges, running along the strings of her beaten up instrument. They still had energy and spark left within them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The group stopped laughing and Arnett walked up.

"What was that? Can you speak up or did you lose your voice like a pussy?"

"Things won't go according to your rules." Eva rose up slowly, her dark bangs covered her eyes.

"Say that louder bitch! I dare you!" Arnett gripped her weapon tightly.

" The time couldn't be at a better moment," Eva looked at Arnett, who stepped back with fright. Her friends cringed slightly as well. In front of them wasn't the timid and silent girl they originally planned to pick on, instead they picked on a monster. Eva's burgundy eyes were sharp, bright and the flames of anger blossomed within the depths, silver tears ran down her cheeks. Her emo black hair thrashed around wildly as this dark aura surrounded her. The once cleared day turned dark and stormy as other students quickly ran into the dorms, confused looks on their faces at the sudden weather change. Arnett and her friends tried to run but their legs wouldn't work. Eva swept her gaze across all of her tormentors, her burgundy eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Now it is my turn...TO SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DESTROY MY PRECIOUS ITEM!"

* * *

**A/N**: Foreshadow anyone? I'm gonna stop here for today, I hoped you like it so far! Please R&R and let me know what you all think!

I am not sure if I lost any of you guys with this chapter but here, I'll list some of the main points of what this chapter contained of if they'll help.

- Eva arrived at West Genetics to encounter first-hand Satellizer and Ganessa's battle (her first Pandora vs Pandora fight)

- She meets Student President Chiffon and is taken on a tour.

- She gets picked on by Arnett and her friends

- Guitar get's smashed and it was a very precious item to Eva (I'll do a flash back later in the story but that is still in the thinking process)

- Eva is unleashing her inner rage, this is not a very common personality of hers. When someone destroys something precious to her, she just unleashes hell all over and won't stop until that person or thing is killed.

Watch for the next exciting chapter for a more in depth analysis of Eva's monstrous inner strength.


	3. Chapter 2: Taste of Victory

**A/N**: Chapter 2 of _Freezing: The Lightning Girl_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Freezing/フリージング belongs to the rightful owner.

Thank you to those who have reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Taste of Victory**

The skies rumbled as dark clouds swirled around. Chiffon peered out from behind the vending machines with interest. Eva stared at her tormentors with dark burgundy eyes, the smithereens of her beloved instrument laid not far from her.

"D-d-damn, why does she have such scary eyes now?"

"D-d-don't chicken out now, there's only one of her and 3 of us." Arnett gripped her scythe nervously. Most of the students had taken covered inside the building due to the sudden weather change.

"If you are going to attack, then come all of you."

"You...COCKY BITCH!" Arnett rushed forward blindly. "Creo! Atia! Flank her on both sides!"

"We're on it! Let's mess that girl up!" All three of the third years rushed, their eyes hungrily trained on their single prey.

"How annoying….." Eva sighed, sensing Creo coming in on her left, Atia on her right and Arnett coming up front. Crouching down, she pushed off the ground and somersaulted over head, aimed a kick at Arnett.

"What the–?!" Arnett spoke before a shoe made contact with her face, sending her sprawling across the ground.

"Arnett! Damn you!" Atia growled angrily.

"What's the matter little girl?" Eva spoke, locking eyes with the short, curly haired shrimp. "Afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you..." Atia tried to keep her voice level but, there was a little weaver hinted underneath.

"You're not a great liar, practically shivering in your pants right now." Eva's eyes glinted when Atia looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't look down upon us 3rd years like this, you stupid hoe." Arnett's voice was full of anger and venom. "I'll personally kill you. Right here, right now!"

"Bring it on!"

Both combatants rushed towards each other, their eyes full of hunger.

"Take this! Double Accel!"

"!?" Eva's eye widened in surprise. Instead of one person, she saw two.

"By using Accel, I can attack from any direction I want!"

"Urgh!" Eva cried out at the pain shooting out from her face and stomach area.

"Don't stop there, here's more!" Arnett brought her scythe into play. "Dodge if you can!"

_From the front! _Eva step sided quickly as the scythe arched downwards in front of her. She thought she was safe but cringed as blood spurted out from her back.

"Don't think for a moment that you can invade most of my attacks. 99% of my attacks actually lands on my opponents, you have no chance in winning."

"..." Eva said nothing as her opponent already gloated over an easy victory.

"Arnett...why do you have all the fun?" Creo asked lazily.

"Oh I'm sorry did you ladies want to have a piece?" Arnett smiled.

"Well I mean if you're already done playing, it's time for someone else."

"All three of you...I'll take you on." Eva sneered with confidence.

"Looks like someone's being cocky today. Fine, the three of us will be your opponents." Arnett, Atia and Creo rushed forward.

"Let's do this!" Eva rushed forward and met them halfway. A loud bang resonated through the air followed by the cackle of lightning.

* * *

_Satellizer's room..._

"What?! Arnett, Creo and Atia are fighting with the transfer student already?" Satellizer exclaimed, shock written all over her face.

"Yes, they are." One of the freshmen girls told her. "Apparently Arnett smashed something precious to the transfer and now they're engaged in war. No one can stop them now."

"I'm on it! Come Kazuya Aoi!"

"Coming Satellizer-sempai!" The boy replied and the two of them raced out of the dorms. When they reached the courtyard, braving the might of the rain, wind and lightning crashes, they stood there with mouths dropped open. The body of limiters laid across the ground. Luckily they weren't heavily wounded, just, just knocked out.

"P-p-p-p-please HELP ME!" A shriek sounded. Satellizer and Kazuya rounded a corner and saw Atia lying in her own pool of blood. Her right arm was twisted in an awkward position and her face had some cuts and bruises. Creo lay not too far from her except in a huge crater-sized hole in the ground. Her uniform was in shreds and she had some trouble breathing. The person that needed help was Arnett who was currently pinned to the ground. Her scythe was impaled in the ground about 5 feet away. Eva sat on top of the now terrified 3rd year, her right hand raised high over her head.

"Look Satellizer-sempai." Kazuya pointed. What was supposed to be shattered and broken into pieces, the electric guitar glistened menacingly in the air. No broken strings, no scratches. It floated down into Eva's open right hand, jolting with electricity. Grasping the guitar tightly, Eva swung down, aiming towards the throat; her burgundy eyes had no mercy within them.

"S-STOP!" Both Satellizer and Kazuya rushed forward but were too far to reach in time. Thinking it was the end, Arnett glared hard at the oncoming weapon.

"BRING IT ON, YOU DAMN 1ST YEAR!"

The wind started blowing gently. The tip of the guitar was a few inches from bashing Arnett's throat in. The 3rd year looked at the tip of the instrument in confusion. Eva slowly looked down and saw a claw structure, gripping her right arm tight and obscured her movement.

"That's enough." Eva blinked and stared into the eyes of President Chiffon. The sky lightened up and the students started coming out of the dorms.

"You have proven yourself to them, don't kill necessarily. Come, I need to get you your room number." Eva stood up and gave the surrounding area a look. Demolishing, ruin, chaos and practically destruction all jumbled together.

"You're back." Eva spoke at the instrument with surprise, feeling the strings hum beneath her fingers.

"Come." Chiffon led the girl away after giving orders to the other students. The three third years were whisked away to the infirmary for healing. Luckily their wounds weren't deep so they will live.

* * *

_1st year's dorm…..._

"Wooooow!" Eva looked excited as the door to her room opened. A fairly simple room with blend window drapes. A medium-sized bed, a desk, a chair, a bookshelf, a closet, a ceiling fan and a bathroom. Allowing herself inside, she started sorting her items in their rightful places, organizing paperwork and placing pictures on the wall.

"Look, that girl was the one who took on those 3rd years today." Some 1st years whispered to one another once Eva left her dorm room. Gossip and rumors spread like wildfire about her and the three 3rd years. Eva had groups of students coming up to congratulate her and other things. Her popularity went through the roof and soon she became well known.

_God, they won't leave me alone!_ Eva gritted her teeth angrily. It is dinner time and she wanted some solitude and peace but majority of the 1st years came up to pester and gossip. She managed to go to her room and invade the group of students that followed her.

_At last, peace and quiet. _She thought as she propped the window open and lazily watched students roam around. The breeze was nice and the stars that night were big and bright.

"Eva." A voice whispered outside her door.

"Satellizer-sempai." Eva opened the door, looking into the eyes of the Untouchable Queen.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Eva stepped aside to let the sophomore through. They had a quiet dinner together, mainly because Satellizer didn't say much and Eva wasn't in the mood for talking.

"You caused quite an uproar today." Satellizer spoke.

"Wasn't my fault, they broke my precious item." Eva replied, taking the guitar out and strummed a few strings.

"Is that it? They broke the guitar?"

"Yeah. This guitar was the last thing I ever got from my parents, passed down from generations. Anyone who dares to smash this thing into bits, gets their asses kicked." Eva lightly strummed the G chord, its vibe soothing to the ear.

"You must have been lonely when you were little."

"Not really. Most of my inmates avoid me as much as they can. It was for their own good and I liked it like that. When I first arrived at West Genetics, I actually wanted to be friends with the Pandoras. After today, when I got picked on and had this item smashed in front of my eyes, my distaste and hatred for Pandoras spiked. The only reason why that bitch Arnett is still alive is because President Chiffon stopped me." Eva checked the time from a table clock.

"11:00 pm. It's getting late Satellizer-sempai, I'm sure you would like to return to your room." The Untouchable Queen got up from the bed and made her way to the door.

"Thanks….for listening. Don't mention this discussion to anyone else, including Kazuya and Chiffon. This is just between us." Satellizer looked back, closed her eyes and shut the door. Eva listened to the footsteps growing faint and felt a tiny smile grace her lips. Picking up her headphones, she tuned out the world and strummed the strings, feeling the sweet melody seeping in through her fingers.

* * *

**A/N**: And done with this chapter! Hoped it was okay.


	4. Chapter 3: First Day of Class

**A/N**: Chapter 3 of _Freezing: The Lightning Girl_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Freezing/フリージング belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thank you to the readers who have R&R this story, I truly appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Day of Class**

_The next morning..._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Yaaaaawn, what is it?" Eva sleepily rubbed her eyes while shuffling to the door. Opening it she saw Kazuya standing there with a bright smiled. He kind of blushed because Eva was still in her cute kitty Pjs, her askewed emo hair didn't help with the situation either, it made her adorable.

"Umm... I wanted to say that today is the first day of classes." He held out a medium sized package. "Sister Margaret wanted me to deliver this to you."

"Thank you very much."

"Well...I'll see you later then." Kazuya waved goodbye and disappeared down the hall. Closing the door, Eva placed the package on the table and went to wash up. Coming out with her regular clothes, she opened the package. Inside was a welcome letter, her schedule, her textbooks for classes and a new outfit.

_Must be the school uniform...I should change then. _Eva grabbed the clothes and went to change outfits. The yellow jacket blazer fit on her shoulders and the dressy pants were a perfect match.

"Are you ready?" A voice spoke outside her door.

"Yes." Eva replied and opened the door to see Satellizer standing there.

"Those clothes fit you nicely." She stated and Eva nodded in agreement. "Come, breakfast is served in the cafeteria ." She led Eva down through the courtyard towards the cafeteria where most of the students gathered. When they arrived, the students hurried to clear a path for the Untouchable Queen, afraid of being slaughtered. Satellizer paid them no heed as she guided Eva to where the Limiters were.

"Satellizer-sempai!" Kazuya's cheeks reddened as he moved over to make room for his partner.

"Come Eva, you can sit here next to me." Satellizer briefly smiled and patted the seat next to her. Eva smiled and sat down, ignoring the startled gasp from every single one from the first year class.

"She's sitting with the Untouchable Queen!"

"Didn't anyone tell her about those incidents?!"

"I-I-I'm afraid..."

"If you first years have anything else better to do besides gossip about others, I suggest you leave." Satellizer spoke in a low voice, eyeing them suspiously.

"Y-y-y-yes Ma'am" The first years hightailed out of there immediately.

"Wow, Satellizer-sempai has quite the authority and only a sophomore too, I'm impressed." Eva said, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Someone has to put those fish in place, I just happen to be the candidate chosen for the job."

"Except she didn't get elected, she just felt like it was her duty to keep us freshmen under control." Kazuya whispered.

"I think it is a great job to have, it doesn't look that difficult." Eva chuckled.

"That's because Satellizer-sempai is considered the Untouchable Queen. No one could even touch her in battle, they were killed just like that."

"But you managed to hug Satellizer-sempai without having her kill you."

"I just mistaken her for my sister, that's all." Kazuya scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Even though his timing was off, Satellizer-san still managed to kick my sister's ass." Arthur commented.

"Your sister?" Kazuya asked him.

"She's the most amazing person ever. She's sweet, caring, nice, beautiful and amazing!" Arthur started swooning, heart-shaped clouds could be seen floating above his head.

"He's in one of his fantasies again." Kazuya whispered to Eva, who nodded in agreement.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." A cheerful voice spoke and their heads turned to see Ganessa Roland walking up, a grin plastered on her face.

"SISTER!" Arthur rushed to give his partner a hug.

"HER!?" Everyone else gawked in astonishment. Ganessa gave them a look, stroking Arthur's hair.

"You didn't know? Tsk. Tsk." She wiggled her finger in disapproval. "I can't believe you numbskulls, applied to this school and not know the basics, it's a shame."

"Frankly you don't need to know the basics if you know how to kick people's ass in battle." Satellizer mumbled, sipping coffee. "You have 0 wins and 20 losses against me."

"Is that a challenge Satellizer? I can kick your..." Ganessa didn't get to finish her sentence when the bell rang for first class.

~Ring~ ~Ring~ ~Ring~

"Hmmm...saved by the bell again." She grinned at the group. "See you guys later." Arthur followed his partner, throwing a wink over his shoulder. Quickly cleaning up the table, the rest of the students walked briskly to class.

* * *

_At the classroom..._

"My name is Eva Frye. Pleased to meet you all." Eva bowed low in front of her fellow classmates, listening to the clapping of hands from her fellow classmates. Her teacher asked her to do an introduction before the lesson. Luckily Arthur and Kazuya were both in the same class as her and she got to seat in a desk next to them. The first class went by quick, mainly because most of the 1st years kept asking questions like a paparazzi swarm and the teacher couldn't retain order before the bell rang for second class.

"Wow, Eva-chan got gifts already." Arthur poked fun when she stared speechless at the looming boxes big or small of presents that were neatly stacked outside her door during the lunch break.

"Is this some kind of tradition?" Eva asked as she opened her dorm room and scooted the pile of gifts inside.

"That I don't know, this is the first time I've seen such a thing!" Arthur scratched his head, a grin still plastered all over his face. Eva busily sorted out the large, middle and small presents, grabbing items for her afternoon classes before heading back out with Arthur. "They say that giving gifts to new Limiters is a welcoming gesture. When I first arrived, I didn't get that much gifts but my greatest gift was being paired with Ganessa."

"I'm glad for you." Eva smiled and the two of them walked to the afternoon classes. School ended around 4:00 pm and the students returned back to the dorms to study for upcoming quizes or plan for activities during the week.

* * *

_That night..._

"So there is a new 1st year in this school right?" A girl asked as she stared at the full moon through her window. Her hair falling gallantly below her shoulders, a glass cup in her right hand.

"Yes Ingrid-sama," Her limiter knelt before her. "Word is she took down Arnett, Creo and Atia by herself and would have killed them if President Chiffon didn't intervene. Satellizer and Kazuya were also at the scene."

"Interesting..." Ingrid muttered, smiling gleefully to herself, "My blood is boiling so hard I can barely contain myself. That 1st year is in for a real treat!"

* * *

**A/N**: Cut! Sorry for the delay and other stuff, my apologies. Been pretty busy lately so I hope that this chapter made up for it. :D


	5. Chapter 4: Ingrid Bernstein's Challenge

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _Freezing: The Lightning Girl_. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my own. Freezing belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thank you to those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ingrid Bernstein's Challenge**

_School..._

"Oh there she is!"

"Eva-chan come join our group! We need your support!"

"Come sit with us at lunch today okay?"

"Please take a picture with me."

Everywhere Eva went, paparazzi followed. It was getting so annoying that Satellizer decided to walk Eva to the rest of her classes, keeping those flies at bay but, Eva insisted that she was fine and allowed the paparazzi to smother her with their pleads and other requests.

"Fine just don't get overwhelmed." Satellizer spoke as she walked away. Eva admired Satellizer dearly, going so far as to call her her role model. Satellizer insisted that they were just friends but she allowed herself to be comfortable around those she consider friends. Out of the entire West Genetics, only Kazuya and Eva are Satellizer's two closest friends, everyone else was just comrades/partners in battle, nothing more. Eva once had to lecture Satellizer on what it means to have friendship and having others by your side but, Satellizer just waved her off stating that having friends will just hinder her during battle.

"You don't have to be hindered by friends in battle but it's always a pleasure having some around for company." Eva believed that friendship was the best antidote for everything, one person alone couldn't possibly handle too much by themselves. With friends, everyone can shoulder burdens together. Satellizer said she would consider it and Eva knew that the Untouchable Queen's ice cold exterior was melting ever so slowly.

The rest of her school day proceeded smoothly, except when lunch break came around. The Vice President Ticy Phenyl came running up and literally dragged Eva from the group all the way to the president's office. It was pretty urgent business. President Chiffon greeted the first year quite calmly however anyone could notice that she's all talk and she rarely jokes around.

"As the President of West Genetics, I order suspension until tonight for what happened yesterday!" Chiffon stated clearly. "Intently injuring upper classmen, going so far as to almost killing them. I know that you were being provoked however there must be consequences because you couldn't contain your hatred towards them." Eva was escorted down to one of the detention rooms and confined inside for the rest of the day. Occasionally Satellizer and Kazuya came to visit her, particularly shocked at what happened after lunch but they breathed a sigh of relief about the punishment.

"It could've been worse." Kazuya said on his visit, handing Eva her homework notes and pages for the night. "Once a Pandora's life was taken by President Chiffon herself. It wasn't a very pretty sight."

"I guess not. What did that Pandora do to deserve it?"

"Let's not talk about it...Satellizer-sempai told me once and I couldnt' sleep for weeks."

* * *

_After School..._

Once school was out, Eva was released from her little cell.

"I hope you won't make the wrong decisions again, Ms. Eva Frye." One of the instructors spoke.

"I won't...I promise." was Eva's response as she walked away. Opening the door, she stepped out and closed the door behind her. The evening winds played with her emo hair as she walked down the path toward the dorms.

"Are you Eva Frye?" A voice spoke and Eva looked towards her right. She noticed a girl standing not too far away, her scarlet colored hair blew gently in the wind behind her.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Eva asked, eyeing her with a little suspicion.

"'Who are you?' How impolite..." The mysterious figure walked up to her, "Well I guess it was partly my fault for not introducing myself." She extended her hand out. "I'm Ingrid Bernstein, an upper classmen. You best not refuse this handshake." The way she said that was really intense because Eva felt a chill go down her spine.

"An upper classmen huh...not interested." She turned her back towards Ingrid and started to walk away before feeling something sharp like a blade inches away from her throat.

"You dare turn your back on me?" Ingrid's voice whispered behind her. "That's not how a lower classmen is suppose to treat the upper."

"Is this about class structure?" Eva stated calmly, looking at Ingrid through her peripheral vision. "Or is this because you are angry that I almost killed those other upper classmen?" Ingrid's eyes narrowed dangerously at that statement.

"You upper classmen are one and the same, always looking after one another. I'm not interested." Pushing the blade away from her, Eva continued walking.

"Are you afraid that you will lose to me in battle?" Ingrid's smile rose up in a smirk when Eva stopped in her footstep.

"...you calling me a coward?"

"You are walking away from me, therefore you are a coward." Ingrid crossed her arms across her chest.

"If you want a fight," Eva narrowed her own eyes, "I'll give you one."

"I like your enthusiasm kid." Ingrid had a faint smirk plastered on her face. "I'll give you 24 hours until our fight. I heard you don't have a Pandora as a partner. But our battle will still continue...so I will have my limiter fighting beside me...A partner-less fool like you have no chance of winning. Rules exist to protect the mass and I consider all who break the rules as evil. There's no excuse for breaking the rules, and those who break it must pay. If I were you, I would find a Pandora before our fight. I will wager all that I stand for to punish your previous actions Eva Frye."

"Heh," Eva chuckled, causing Ingrid to give her a puzzling look. "You said that I have no chance of winning if I didn't have a partner...how naïve." Spinning on her heels, she gave Ingrid one last look over her shoulder. "You cannot claim victory until you have proven your superiority in battle and you can be sure I'll knock you off your high horse...Ingrid Bernstein." With that last tongue lash comment, Eva walked off to prepare for the fight.

_Oh ho, well said youngster..._Ingrid had her eyes focused on Eva's backside, tracking her all the way to the dorms until she vanished inside. _This is gonna be an interesting fight between you and I. We shall see who is the dominant one, the one who abides by the rules or the one who refuses to be confined by them. _

* * *

**A/N**: And done with this chapter! I hoped you liked it! :D


	6. Chapter 5: I don't need help

**A/N**: Chapter 5 of _Freezing: The Lightning Girl_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Freezing belongs to the rightful owner .

A special thanks to all of the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: I don't need help**

_Satellizer's dorm room...**  
**_

"She's doing WHAT!?" Kazuya literally screamed, his ears not believing what he just heard. Satellizer just sat there speechless, a cup of coffee still in her hands.

"Is that for real Hiiragi-chan?" Hiiragi was the student president of their class and it was her duty to ensure the awareness and safety of her classmates.

"I'm not here to gossip but, Eva doesn't stand a single chance against Ingrid. She needs a Pandora now! She's the only one without one!"

"But Satellizer-sempai already has a Limiter, is it against the rule for a Pandora to have more than one?" Kazuya asked.

"Do you remember Miyabi, that Pandora that picked on you when you first arrived Kazuya? She had 3 Limiters right? I'm sure Satellizer-sempai can also gain another Limiter if she so wishes." Both of them looked at the Untouchable Queen for her intake.

"I'll be right back." Setting down the coffee cup, she excused herself and walked out of the room.

* * *

_1st years dorm..._

The warm water fell steadily from the shower head, flowing through raven-colored locks. Eva stood there silently, feeling the warm water running down her body. It felt refreshing and it calmed her nerves that were so jittery. She knew for a fact that Ingrid was a really tough opponent but she already agreed on having the fight. There was no backing down from this.

_If I were you, I'd find a Pandora before the fight. _Ingrid's statement still lingered in her mind. Turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower and was buttoning her shirt when a voice spoke.

"You scared...Squirt?"

_This voice..._Eva looked back but didn't see anyone. Ignoring it, she went back to buttoning her shirt but that voice sounded again.

"Come on Squirt, you know I'm here and I won't go away until I get your attention."

"I can hear you but I don't know you. So if you could just leave me alone." Eva replied back before feeling a certain chill in the atmosphere. Looking around once more, she found herself staring into a pair of emotionless eyes. The owner of the eyes was just a 16 year old girl, except she had a dark aura around her and her skin was ghostly white, her emo hair displayed in a wild fashion as if a lightning bolt hit her like 5 minutes ago.

"That's not how you treat your partner, Squirt."

"AHHHH!" Eva shrieked and fell back on her butt in shock.

"Pweh and you call yourself a fighter, lame-o."

"What do you want? I still don't know who you are." Eva dusted herself off and faced her guest.

"You still don't know...I'm quite surprised. I'm you Squirt...well actually I am the soul that lives inside your guitar, the one that gives the strings their sparky touch if you know what I mean." Grabbing a near-by fruit, the girl took a bite and munched on it happily. "When I come out of the inanimated object I'm what you call, a darker image, a reflection of the owners current self...the owner meaning you."

"Why did you come out now? You should've shown up a lot sooner."

"Well I knew you could handle those three back in chapter 2 so there was no need for me to intervene. However, this next opponent you're about to face, is much MUCH stronger than those three. So I have decided to lend you my help."

"I can handle her myself, I don't need your help." Eva folded her arms in annoyance, giving her reflection a glare.

"You'll need it though. I'm not saying you're weak but, there is a huge difference between her powers and yours. If I have to guess, she'll squash you 5 minutes flat."

"That's really encouraging." Eva replied sarcastically. Looking at the clock, she grabbed her guitar case and was about to leave the room but her reflection stood in her way, barring the door. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Heed my warning Squirt, you might die in this battle if you aren't careful."

"I'll be fine, I promise." Eva sounded reassuring but deep down she felt troubled more than ever.

"Okay then." The girl's body shimmered and disappeared into the guitar case. "Just call when you need me."

_I hope she's right...and my name is not Squirt. God how many times do I have to tell her that._ Eva sighed, opened the door and didn't even managed to step one foot out the door before Bridget L. Satellizer literally comes running right into her. The Untouchable Queen was quite worried about not seeing the 1st year before the fight so she ran full speed through the 1st year dorms and barged right on in, knocking the 1st year over. Luckily the guitar case protected the item fully from the impact on the ground.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Sure...why not?" Eva got up from the floor and ushered her in, closing the door to keep the conversation sealed. Pouring some tea that was left out yesterday, Eva sat on the floor and waited for her guest to speak.

"I'll be your Pandora."

PFFFFFFFFTTTT~ Eva accidentally spilled her share of the tea and gave Satellizer a shocked stare. "W-w-w-what was that?"

"I'll be your Pandora for this fight against Ingrid." Satellizer stated calmly.

"...Denied."

"WHAT?!" Satellizer slammed her hands on the table abruptly.

"I said denied...I don't you to get into trouble so please, just stay and wait till the fight is over." Looking over at the clock, she realized that she's gonna be late. "I have to go Satellizer-san, don't follow me. I'll try to wrap the fight up before President Chiffon notices." With that, she got up and left her room.

* * *

_Ingrid's room..._

The 3rd year stared out into space, dwelling on something that happened during her early years at West Genetics. Setting down her own cup of tea for the evening, she rose from her chair and walked closer to the window, looking outside at the round moon hanging high in the sky.

"One must fight to protect all. A place where pandora's gather...this place is thus an army base...and within an arm, one must strictly honor the hierarchical relationship between comrades." She murmured to herself.

~Tink~ ~Tink~

"Huh?" Ingrid noticed tiny pebbles hitting her window and looked down. Eva stood at ground level with a tiny pebble tossed up and down in her hand.

_She's actually here..._Ingrid was amused as she went to greet her opponent. _This'll be fun. _ She walked out do find Eva still chucking little pebbles at her window.

"Would you stop? I just got that window re-polished."

Eva paused mid-throw, looked over and shrugged, dropping the pebble on the ground. Ingrid looked around and eyed the 1st year with a stern eye.

"I thought I told you to get a Pandora as a partner. I don't see one around."

"I don't need one to take you down. We're doing this one-on-one." Eva stated simply.

"Is that so? Well you better prepare yourself." Ingrid got into attack mode. "I'm not like the rest of those Pandoras, I'm much stronger, Limiter or not!"

"So I gathered but, that doesn't matter." Eva smirked back, crouching low to the ground. "I might be just a lower-class man to you but I'm tough! Bring it on!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you liked it. :D


	7. Chapter 6: Awakening

**A/N**: Chapter 6 of _Freezing: The Lightning Girl._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Freezing belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Awakening**

_Satellizer's room..._

"Welcome back Sempai." Kazuya looked up as Satellizer walked in, her bangs covered her eyes from view. "How was the talk?"

"It...didn't work out as I wanted it to." She sat down and accepted the warm cup of tea Kazuya offered her. "She's so head strong." Satellizer murmured to herself, staring into the cup at his reflection.

"Let's go after her!" Kazuya stood up immediately and walked briskly to the door, "It's one thing to be brave and fearless but it's another thing to be a complete fool and act recklessly."

"I believe we shouldn't," Satellizer spoke.

"But–!" Kazuya objected hastily, his hand already on the doorknob. "If we leave her out there..."

"Are you underestimating her abilities?"

"No but..." Kazuya was at a loss for words as he moved away from the door to sit next to his sempai. "I just don't feel right about the situation on hand."

"Neither do I." Satellizer looked out of the window, staring at the blank sky for a moment. "We'll just wait until the battle is over."

"What if something bad happens?"

"If that were to happen, then we will take immediate action."

* * *

_Outside the 3rd year dorms (somewhere in an open-area or courtyard)..._

An explosion rocked the nearby dorms and plumes of smoke appeared one after another. Luckily one of the 3rd years ordered her limiter to conjure up a barrier to reduce the noise. President Chiffon was asleep and the first years were getting ready for bed, once in awhile casting doubtful glances through the window as if they heard something. Bursting out of the smoke, the two combatants flew at each other, their attacks collided and resonated like booming thunder.

_There's no openings for me to attack her directly... _Eva gritted her teeth in annoyance as she watch her opponent match her every movement, speed and skill. Deciding to take a chance, she tried to pull a fast right hook but the 3rd year recognized the move and in response, fired her own right hook. Their fists collided and Eva winced a bit before somersaulting backwards to give her some distance away from Ingrid.

_What the...?! _Looking at her right hand, it was fractured and majority of the finger joints were protruding at weird angles. Warm blood started trickling out of the broken skin and dripped on the ground. Making a fist was really difficult, strike that her right hand was now completely useless.

"What's the matter? Not afraid of being handicapped now are you?" Ingrid's soothing voice spoke and Eva noticed the difference right away.

"I see you are quite surprised with my weapon Divine Trust." Divine Trust, Ingrid's Volt weapon was like a combination of tonfas and a dagger. Eva eyed them wearily as her right hand throbbed painfully.

"Try and keep up." With that Ingrid vanished.

"Where–?!" Eva looked around before feeling her enemy's presence behind her. Side-stepping quickly, she dodged the direct blow to her head and focused on a counter attack. The only bad part was that with her right hand damaged, she was forced to attack and defend with her left hand to the best of her abilities. Ingrid knew this and quickly pressed forward, not letting off her attack and forced Eva into defense for the time being.

_Damn...if only my right hand was functional!_ Eva ducked as a right hook came hurtling over where her head would've been. Seeing an opening, Ingrid feigned another right hook but ducked down to aim a quick jab to the ribs.

"Ack!" Eva cringed as she felt one or two ribs snap within her. Doubling over with pain, she couldn't deflect the on coming blow. Feeling the full force of the butt-end of Ingrid's weapon smash against the left side of her cheek was like getting hit by a trailer truck plus a train times 1000. The impact sent her flying and skidding along the rough ground, finally collapsing through the door of an abandoned warehouse just outside of the dorm room. The building shook as old items such as dirty bed mattresses, rusty weapons and other hardy materials came crashing down. Dust and smoke filtered out the old building as the damage was done.

_Whoops... looks like I over did it. Prez won't be happy with this new. I heard that they had a new supply of stuff that was organized alphabetically but….. _Ingrid looked at the old structure with annoyance.

"Ingrid-Sempai!" Turning around she saw her limiter hurrying over, his face glistened with sweat.

"Oh Leo, just in time." Ingrid walked calmly through the damaged door and looked around. Due to the lack of light from the moon, she couldn't get a precise pinpoint of her enemy. Dust was still wavering through the air as the floor was littered with items, broken by floor impact.

"I don't see anything." Leo walked in a little later, looking around the room. Ingrid walked around calmly, her eyes searching for any signs of life.

"Maybe, she's….." Leo stopped mid-sentence.

"No." Ingrid replied calmly. "If she dies in the middle of our match, then she isn't worth my time." Wrinkling her nose at the slight displeasure of dust, she turned to Leo and spoke, "I'll go back to the dorm, see if you can find any remains. I would hate to have broken a nail on a lost cause."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

_Deep within the rubble of the old warehouse… _

_ Huff…huff…huff. _Eva laid underneath piles and piles of debris and old items, her breath came out in short rasps. Her vision was blurred and her hearing wasn't that great. She felt some blood flowing down her face and pooled around. Every inch of her body hurt, her right hand was crushed and one of her legs went numb. Some voices floated over to where she was but she couldn't hear it clearly.

_This must be the end…..I have failed….._Total darkness swept over her conscious and she could no longer see nor hear. The light in her eyes dimmed down and then nothing.

"You fucked up there Squirt." A voice spoke through her unconsciousness and she saw her own reflection looking down on her. Looking around, she realized that she was floating in space, not a run-down building. Her right hand felt like new and she was full of energy and she could breathe normally.

"Look at your body, laying in a pool of your own blood while your soul is waiting for death and salvation. I must applaud your courage and skills as to push Ingrid to her limit but in the end..." Shaking her head, her reflection placed her hand on Eva's shoulder, staring deep into her counterpart's burgundy eyes. "Listen Squirt, the reason why I appeared is because your heart called out to me."

_My heart? _

"That's right." She placed her hand over Eva's chest, the heart thumping soundly at the touch. "You hear that? Your heart was trying to tell you but you failed to listen."

_Tell me what? What could my heart possibly tell me?_

"You don't remember? Then let me remind you about that time..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

"Oh thanks Mother and Father, I love it!" A 5 year old Eva squealed in delight at the new instrument she received for her birthday. Her parents smiled sadly at their daughter's smiling face, the last smiling face they will ever see. That night, Eva stumbled past her parent's bedroom from the bathroom and their hushed whispered caught her attention.

"They will come for her tomorrow morning." Her father was saying.

"I don't want her to leave so soon..." Her mother's voice trembled and the sound of a nose being blown followed suit. "She's too young, she'll have a hard life over there."

"We have no choice...we can't even pay for this house in this situation. The best we can do is sell her and use the money to save ourselves." The parents continued talking but Eva scurried back to bed and cried. She didn't know where she'll be sent to but she knows that she'll be given away to a stranger.

_Why are you crying? _A voice asked softly. Looking up, Eva saw a girl just like her, her eyes sullen and soft. At first both of them stared at each other, then Eva let out a shrill scream, ducking underneath her blanket.

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_ The odd spirit girl apologized quickly, hoping to not scare off the kid. Eva's head poked out and looked at her with curiosity.

_I didn't mean to harm you. Now tell me why you are crying, why you look so sad. _

"My parents...are...giving me...away.." Eva wiped her tears as she explained what she overheard.

_You're not alone, you know? _The spirit grinned and flowed over to the guitar stashed away in the corner and circled around it. _I'm coming with you right? _

"You are?" Eva walked over and picked up the instrument.

_I am the spirit of this object, handed down by your parents to you as a gift. Are you going to abandon me? _

"...no" Eva gave the spirit a grin. "We're gonna stick together forever and ever."

_Perfect! We'll never be alone as long as we have each other. _The two of them laughed happily like old friends.

_End of Flashback..._

"Do you remember Squirt? That day when we were so carefree and when we were moved, that man separated us. Even though I couldn't come to visit you back then in the jail, you never stopped strumming that old replacement guitar until we arrived at West Genetics. I'm sure you didn't realize it but for that long time we were separated and I was sealed up, I always heard the strumming of the strings and the beating of your heart with each beat and I felt compelled to be by your side once more."

_That's right...we will always be together just like the old times. _

"Come Squirt," The spirit held out her hand and smiled, "You're not done yet, the real battle is about to begin."

_Okay. _Eva raised her hand and placed it on top of the spirit's.

* * *

_Back in the old structure..._

A jolt of electricity moved its' way from the tip of her finger all the way down to her feet. The glazed burgundy eyes got their spark back, there was the fiery spirit burning within her.

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOR RRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!" Letting out a roar, the ground shook as the skies rumbled up above her and flashes of lightning streaked across.

"!" Ingrid felt a terrible presence and looked back at the building. It never occurred to her that maybe this strange phenomenon was caused by the 1sr year. Suddenly the roof blew off and Ingrid saw what looked like black lightning oozing out and spreading quickly.

"What is that?!" Leo exclaimed in surprise. Looking up at the skies, Ingrid saw her opponent hovering above, staring with unmoving eyes down upon them.

"You took your sweet time." Finding her voice, Ingrid decided to speak to break the silence. Eva said nothing but in response, she raised her right hand.

"What the–?! It's healed!?" Taken aback, Ingrid looked at the hand with shock. _I was pretty sure that attack back then damaged her hand and was rendered useless. But looking at it now it looks...completely healed. _The skies roared and a bolt of lightning struck the earth in a flash while the black lightning crackled and fizzled, moving around like snakes but keeping their distance until given the order.

_What's with these abnormal nature behavior? _Ingrid watched the dancing of the white and black lightning strikes before glancing back at her opponent but freezes. In Eva's right hand, she held her beloved weapon and the mass of black lightning from the ground rose up and shrouded Eva in what looks like shadowy black armor. Completing her transformation, a smile graced her face.

"Time for round two, Ingrid-sempai."

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 7: Loveless

**A/N**: Chapter 7 of _Freezing: The Lightning Girl_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Freezing belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Loveless**

"Time for round two Ingrid-sempai."

_How can this be?! _Ingrid gritted her teeth as she braced herself. _I was sure to have rendered her handicapped but that right hand looks completely fine...this is bad. _

"Why do you look so surprised, sempai?" Eva looked at her hand without any amusement. "This hand looks completely fine to me, it's like..." She grinned widely. "you never broke it in the first place."

_What the–?!_ Ingrid blinked and her opponent disappeared for a second.

"Peek-a-boo!" A voice spoke behind her.

"Tch!" Ingrid swung her arm around, her volt weapon hit the guitar with a resonating sound.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Somersaulting backwards, Eva chuckled out loud, clearly enjoying herself. "This is so fun! This is SO fun! No wonder Squirt had a hard time with you, you are good!"

" Squirt? That means you are not–?" Ingrid gave her opponent a closer look. Instead of the usual burgundy eyes, she was looking into emotionless eyes. The wavy emo hair now thrashed in a wild fashion like a mustang, determined to buck off any rider. The skin was ghostly white, not the usual color.

"Hmm? Oh don't get me wrong sempai." Fumbling around with the strings, Eva's other self continued, "I'm still her, just another entity if you know what I mean."

"So you were the one who healed her hand."

"Ding~ Ding~ Ding~ We have a winner!"

"Where is Eva now?"

"Oh her.." Holding the guitar in front, she plucked a string. The sound was a crisp C note but there was also a faint soothing sound. "She's resting if you know what I mean."

"You locked her in the instrument?!" Ingrid asked.

"Not locked, just sealed away." Faintly the sound of hissing stirred and jagged lightning flashes crawled across the skies. The black lightning armor crackled, almost growling and yearning for blood.

"That lightning...is it the source of your power?" Ingrid narrowed her eyes at the armor.

"Part of it is..." A voice whispered through, " Part of it is not...it's a symbiotic relationship if you know what I mean. Squirt cares for me and in return I give her joy."

"I see." Ingrid readied herself. "If I win this battle, that means Eva will surrender to the laws and will have to dutifully accept the wishes of the third years and give us respect." A slight pause between them occurred and Eva's other self sighed, staring up at the sky above.

"Squirt didn't mean to hurt those third year's pride..." She stated, still looking at the sky, "Last time I checked, they were the one who started that fight first..." Lowering her eyes to meet Ingrid's, something sparked between them. "Therefore, I will defend Squirt's honor and show you third years how it is done!" The black lightning flowed through the armor like little veins, some oozed out of the armor itself and dribbled to the ground.

"Bring it!" Ingrid commanded.

* * *

_Satellizer's room..._

The lights were off but still Satellizer couldn't shake off this dreading feeling settling in her stomach. Kazuya went back to his dorm.

"Call me if you need anything." He said over his shoulder as the door closed. Unable to shake the feeling, Satellizer threw off the covers and walked to the window, looking outside. It was a peaceful night where her dorm was but in the distance she noticed the ominous dark clouds swirling. Suddenly a flash of lightning rolled across the sky and from the other side, black lightning streaked like claws. The two laced around each other in a form of dance and in the end, the black lightning dominated, literally crushing the other one as it shrieked back into the clouds.

_I need to go!_ Satellizer thought as she dressed quickly. Rushing out of the room, she hurried to the freshmen dorms and got Kazuya out of bed.

"What is it Sempai?" He asked sleepily as she barraged his doors with knocks, it's a wonder how the others slept through it all.

"We need to go NOW! Something bad is going to occur!" She said, dashing off without waiting.

"W-wait Sempai!" Kazuya bolted after her.

_Please don't do something reckless! _Satellizer gritted her teeth as she raced through the courtyard, Kazuya's pounding feet behind her. Once they got to the other side of the school, they stopped. The ground was charcoal black, little remnants of earth remained.

"Over there sempai!" Kazuya pointed with his finger at the dancing sparks where the battle stilled raged. Ingrid's clothing were in rags and there were scratches along her body but she still had energy within her. Eva had cracks running down her armor and what worried Satellizer was the fact that they were starting to heal themselves. When Ingrid hit the armor, there was a dent but then the dent is gone and the armor is as good as new.

"Let's go Kazuya, this battle has been going on long enough!" Satellizer jumped down into the fray while Kazuya muddled around.

"Is it safe sempai?!" He called when he noticed that she couldn't hear him. "The things I get myself into." He inwardly groaned and jumped.

"Huff. Huff. Huff." Ingrid panted heavily as she put some distance between them. Not giving her any breaks, Eva did something that caught Ingrid off guard, she hurled her guitar like a javelin.

"What–?!" Ingrid was waiting for a forward rush but didn't have time to counter a hurling projectile. It slammed into her and impaled a tree, pinning her there.

"Urgghh crap!" Ingrid gasped as she tried to free herself but the instrument wouldn't budge.

"How does it feel?" Ingrid glared as Eva appeared, her feet stepping lightly on the strings.

"Now now, don't look at me like that." She gloated lightly, stooping down to look at Ingrid at eye level. "It makes your beautiful face look like–" Sensing something drawing closer, Eva leaned back as a volt weapon comes hurtling pass, impaling a tree branch.

"That's enough Eva!" Satellizer's voice spoke.

"The Untouchable Queen!" Ingrid looked shocked.

"Sempai...wait for me!" Kazuya wheezed as he caught up.

"Awwww you're spoiling my fun!" Eva whined as she hopped down, walking closer to the two. "No matter, I'll continue my fun with you instead!"

"Kazuya, get Ingrid-sempai down!" Satellizer barked as she blocked Eva's attack.

"Got it!" The 1st year shouted as he dashed off to where Ingrid was.

"Get away! You can't win here!" Ingrid stated as she saw Kazuya climbing the tree.

" I'll get you out!" He said with determination, reaching out to touch the guitar. The instrument felt the unrecognizable hands and zapped him.

"Ouch!" He sucked on his finger, glaring at the object.

"Don't even try. It'll only obey her!" Ingrid indicated with her head at Eva, who is currently battling Satellizer.

"Doesn't she recognize us?" Kazuya asked.

"No, she's different all together."

"Isn't there anyway we can get her back?" While asking that question, Kazuya's hand brushed against a string by accident. A slight note came out.

"That's..." Kazuya looked at the string and plucked it again. The note sounded again but this time is was more radiant.

_Kazuya...Ingrid-sempai? _A voice whispered in their heads.

"That's her! Eva, what are you doing in there?" Kazuya said excitedly.

_My other self said she will take away all my pain and that she'll protect me. I remembered taking her outstretched hand and then nothing else...what's my body doing now?_

"That's the problem...your body is fighting against Satellizer at the moment!" Ingrid answered that one.

_WHAT?! This battle was only suppose to be against you Ingrid, not Satellizer. _The guitar glowed with a black aura and released Ingrid from its' clutches.

"Go Eva, Satellizer needs you!" Kazuya told the guitar as he supported Ingrid with his shoulder. As if understanding him, the instrument rushed off to the battle.

* * *

_Other side of the courtyard..._

While Kazuya was freeing Ingrid, Eva and Satellizer battled on the other side of the courtyard. A swipe here, a kick there, both combatants were locked in dead heat.

"You're pretty good sempai!" Eva spoke, grinning like crazy.

"You aren't Eva at all! Stupid imposter!" Satellizer replied, raising Nova Blood in defense.

"Oh, did she not tell you about me? That's too bad!"

_Stop...Loveless._

"You!" Eva's body froze at the command and it turned to where the sound came from. The guitar hovered before her, the dark aura that radiated out had disappeared.

_This has gone too far. We have broken the deal with Ingrid, therefore this battle is my lost. _

"No!" Down on her knees, Loveless looked at the instrument with her emotionless eyes. "I was just...I didn't mean...We were...I just..."

_What's done is done. _Little chunks of the dark armor fell to the ground and the power was slowly slipping away.

_Please come back...next time...we'll do it the right way. _

"Heh...you're right Squirt." Loveless spoke, "I messed up...sorry partner." At those words, there was a flash and Loveless returned to the instrument. The guitar fell to the ground with a clunk and the skies cleared up, revealing the long awaited moonlight. Opening her eyes, Eva felt normal, her eyes were no longer those emotionless holes and she picked up her precious treasure with care.

"Thanks for trying though..." She whispered, feeling the jolt of energy running through the strings.

"Eva..." Satellizer's voice sounded behind her.

"Satellizer-sempai...I..."

"Ingrid-sempai is okay, just minor cuts and bruises. I'll have Kazuya treat your wounds when you return." Satellizer said curtly before walking away. Eva looked at her retreating form before slumping to the ground. Looking up at the sky where the moon shined, she said, "No more energy to even crawl back to the dorms... looks like I messed up completely...President Chiffon will totally chew my ass out tomorrow morning." With a sigh, she closed her eyes and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it! I have decided to call Eva's other entity Loveless so we don't have to be confused on who is who.


	9. Chapter 8: The visitor named Rana

**A/N**: Chapter 8 of _Freezing: The Lightning Girl_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Freezing belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The visitor named Rana**

_The next morning..._

"You sent the 1st year to repair the courtyard? Did she make a mess last night?" Ticy asked Chiffon as she handed the President some applications to sign.

"Apparently yes." Chiffon smiled as she signed the papers. "This morning a couple of 2nd years came forth and showed me around. When I arrived at the location, there wasn't much of the courtyard left. Don't worry; Ingrid was also part of the blame so both of them are repairing the courtyard."

"Hopefully she will realize her mistake and not do it again." Ticy sighed. "She's like a wild mustang. With that sort of spirit, she can be quite troublesome."

"Not entirely, I have a feeling Satellizer is going to keep a close eye on her. Those two and Kazuya have grown a special bond between each other."

"That's right. I have noticed that recently." Ticy tilted her head in wonder. "It's so unusual to have a 1st year bond with a 2nd year and her limiter that quickly. But then again," She chuckled. "It's not that hard to make new friends here."

"Reminds me of our first years here." Chiffon looked out of the window, "We became friends right then and there."

"That was because you helped me overcome my weaknesses." Ticy nodded. "Thanks to you Chiffon, I can stand by your side as the Student Council Vice-President." Chiffon just smiled calmly as the two of them indulged themselves at the memory.

* * *

_Outside..._

"It's soooo hot...here sempai." Kazuya handed Satellizer a drink from the vending machine. The blistering rays of the sun beat down upon them so hard that even the trees couldn't provide a decent shade covering.

"Thanks." She gladly took the can of ice cold punch and drowned it within seconds, soothing her parched throat. "How long will it take until those two are done repairing?"

"Um...only a few minutes left. They're working on the inside of the storage house, wouldn't take long." He replied. "Luckily this form of punishment isn't as severe as others."

"Mhmm..." Satellizer agreed.

"Look! Here they come!" Kazuya smiled as Eva and Ingrid stumbled over. The two of them were sent to work around 5 o'clock and it was already past noon. Both were drenched in sweat as they collapsed, unable to continue. Apparently they had overestimated the magnitude of their fight.

"We...made...it..." Ingrid spoke first, wiping her forehead with a towel.

"Yeah...finally..." Eva replied.

"Here!" Kazuya offered them both drinks. "You guys must be thirsty." Accepting the drink, they chugged it down and felt content as the liquid did its' magic.

"Ahhhhh refreshing." Eva purred happily.

"I agree, that was soothing." Ingrid grinned and the two of them laughed. After their battle, Eva kept her promise and showed respect to the 3rd years. Surprised by the turn of events, Ingrid had to admire her opponent's loyal and honest traits and decided to try to live free, not restricted to the rules. Slowly the two of them got to experience the bliss of both lifestyles and their friendship started to build upon it.

"I can't wait to soak in the tub. Just feeling the cold water sinking into my pores makes my skin crawl." Eva continued, shivering with happiness.

"I can't wait for my spa time." Ingrid added, "My muscles are so sore!"

"Sorry Eva, you have been assigned another task." Ticy's voice reached them as the Vice-President approached them.

"Awwwww!" Groaning with a hint of whining, Eva rolled over to get a better look while the others just turned their heads.

"It's nothing hard; you are just going to go pick someone up in the city of Shintoshi. Kazuya Aoi, you are to accompany her."

"I- I want to go too!" Satellizer piped up.

"Denied. You and Ingrid are to stay here." Ticy gave her a look. "I know you and Kazuya are a couple, but it's okay if you two are separated for one day. You'll get back together for the rest of your life so don't give me that puppy dog pout."

"Fine." Satellizer huffed without another word.

"Well then, off you two go. Ingrid and Satellizer, go do something productive." With that final order, Ticy whirled around and walked back inside.

"Let's go. If we hurry, we can still make the night train and arrive in the city by tomorrow." Kazuya held out his hand and Eva smiled, taking it. Somehow that gesture rubbed Satellizer the wrong way but the look Kazuya gave her assured her that he was still hers. The four of them returned to the dorms to freshen up and then parted ways for the night. Kazuya and Eva managed to catch the night train and rode it to the town.

* * *

_Shintoshi..._

The next morning, the train blew its whistle upon arrival. The sun was shining and the streets were bustling with lots of people.

"Wow, I haven't been this excited since I transferred." Eva looked around as she and Kazuya stepped off the train.

"That makes the two of us." He chuckled. "Come on!" They decided to walk around and look at the different shops. There was one shop in particular that caught Kazuya's eye and he walked over to get a closure look.

"What shop is that?" Eva asked, looking through the window.

"I remember that sempai's room is full of dolls. I wonder if we should get her a doll as a souvenir."

"I think that will be a very nice gift. Let's go and get her one." Eva smiled at the thought.

"Hey bro." A voice smugly spoke as the two of them looked at their newcomer. He was a hunk of a man with a bandana around his head and a jacket with an American Flag on the back. Behind him were two more guys and they looked a bit strange.

"This your first time in Shintoshi?" He directed that question to Kazuya. "Then, I could show you the hottest spot around here... how about it?"

"No, we're just looking for a gift for a friend." Kazuya answered casually, the back of his mind tingled with a sense of alertness.

"Ah~ Souviners," The man spoke with confidence. "They'll rip you off if you buy around here. I'll introduce you to a nice cheap shop. C'mon, let's get going." He pushed Kazuya into a dark allay. "Hey you two, bring that girl too." His two buddies grinned as thy herded Eva behind their leader. By now, all senses were alert and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up but she decided to play along with this situation. They were half way through the allay when the gang pushed the two of them forward.

"What are you doing? Let go." Kazuya looked at the three guys with caution.

"Look here bro." The first guy spoke. "If you two want to go home unhurt, you best pay up."

"What?! Please don't, let us go." Kazuya shoved the guy away when he got too close, his hand outstretched for the money.

"This kid..." The guy balled his fist and struck out, knocking Kazuya to the ground.

"Kazuya!" _Damn if only I brought my guitar._ Eva clenched her teeth with frustration for forgetting the item as she rushed to his side. He sat up, rubbing the wound on his face.

"These guys...they are city thugs."

"Stop right there!" A new voice declared and they all turned to face the newcomer. The silhouette appears to be a girl and her outfit strikes out as someone from the rural areas. "Ganging up on two defenseless people," She pointed to the thugs, "In the name of the goddess Kunrun! I, Rana Linchen, cannot forgive you!"

"Oh ho, another hick from the countryside." The guy in the bandana commented as he sauntered forward. "This bitch must want to get fucked up too!" He reached out but Rana ducked and slammed her elbow in his face. The action was so fast that Kazuya and Eva had to blink twice to register what happened. The other two guys rushed in to attack but they met the same fate as the first guy. Rana dropped their asses in a few seconds without breaking a sweat.

"Are you okay? Anywhere hurting?" She asked Kazuya in particular. When he shook his head no, the three of them escaped the alley and slowly made way to a quiet location for socializing.

* * *

_At the local park..._

"My name is Rana Linchen. I've come from Nakartse, Tibet– De Arimasu." She introduced herself once more.

"Thank you so much for saving us. I'm Kazuya Aoi and this is Eva Frye." Kazuya introduced themselves as well.

"There is no need to thank me– De Arimasu." She smiled. "Saving the weak! That is the mission of the holder of the 'Tears of Kunlun'– De Arimasu." Kazuya and Eva gave her a quizzical look, totally lost at what she was trying to say.

"Umm...what's Kunlun? Don't tell me that people around here are unaware of her– De Arimasu." Now it was her turn to be confused. Clasping both of her hands in a prayer's position, she explained that Kulun was the sacred spirit that protects every human being from wondering the wrong path, the purified existence that guided the humans.

"Hold up," Kazuya stopped her for a minute so that he could ask her a question. "I kind of understand that this 'Kunlun' is a sacred being for your religion but how come you say 'De Arimasu' whenever you speak?"

"Oh that." She laughed. "It's how I speak–De Arimasu. It's the way of Kunlun!"

_Never mind...I...don't get it...at all._ Kazuya sweat-dropped while Eva stifled a chuckle. Suddenly a stiff growl erupted from Rana and she turned away with embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine! Don't mind me– De Arimasu! I don't need anything- De Arimasu!" Rana tried to protest but Kazuya grabbed her arm and dashed off to a nearby restaurant with Eva in tow.

* * *

The wonderful aroma wafted through the air as the three of them settled down. Rana eyed the bowl of noodles carefully while Eva drowned hers and quickly went for a refill. Using a fork, Rana tried to eat the noodles but to no prevail of catching her prize.

"Here." Kazuya used his own fork and twirled the noodles upon it. "You twirl the fork like so and …." He held out the finish product, "open your mouth." Rana complied and ate the noodles off of the fork and chewed slowly.

"How is it?"

"It's delicious De Arimasu!" She smiled as the splendid taste drove her into ecstasy.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Oh here you guys are." A voice interrupted their lunchtime but luckily it was a familiar voice.

"Ganessa and Arthur. Why are you here?" Kazuya asked them.

"Well since it is our day off, we decided to take a tour in this town." Ganessa answered before she noticed Rana sitting there. "And she is?"

"I am Rana Linchen, I come from Tibet- De Arimasu. Nice to meet you."

"I see. It's nice to meet you too. What made you come all the way from Tibet to West Genetics?" Ganessa asked her.

"It is the way of Kulun, to meet my most fated person- De Arimasu. The Tears of Kulun is what drives me on this long journey."

_What is Kulun?_ Ganessa gave Kazuya a confused look but he just shrugged.

"Hey bitches!" An obnoxious voice rudely barged through and the gang was back, along with a man in black.

"What are you guys doing here?! Are you here to pay us back before?" Kazuya spoke, a little worried for the safety of his friends.

"You bet your ass." The guy with the bandana spoke harshly. "Everyone out of the restaurant now." His posse herded the group out, not realizing that they were missing someone.

"Where did everyone go?" Eva stumbled back and looked at the empty table. She went to have a refill and then stopped by the restroom to wash up. Paying the lunch bill, she rushed outside in hopes of following the trail.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Chapter 9 of _Freezing: The Lightning Girl_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Freezing belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_In a tower not too far from the restaurant..._

"Heh. So basically..." Ganessa chuckled despite the current situation. "You guys were attacking Kazuya and got beat up by Rana...and now that you have finished licking your wounds, you've come back to blow off your steam?"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!" Bandana guy responded rudely. "I ain't got business with you, so back the fuck off!" Totally unaware of the line he crossed, Ganessa wasn't at least fazed by the vulgarity. Matter of fact, she looked really crossed.

"You may or may not have business, but I've just made some...you see Kazuya is... a very precious friend of mine!"

"What the! No fucking way...A volt weapon?!" Bandana guy stumbled back in fear. "That bitch is a Pandora?!"

"Alright. Now that you understand the situation you are in, you better start running...or is it that you want to see what a 'Volt Weapon', designed to rip apart the 'Nova' taste like!?" The men backed off a bit before the bandana guy pulled out a gun.

"Don't you move!" He ordered, having the balls to challenge her. "Kukuk...This is a gun...it is the real fucking deal not some fake...If you ain't wanna end up on the floor, drop the stupid acting!"

"Oh really?" Ganessa replied, unimpressed. "Then shoot it. If it's not a toy, then hurry up and shoot it!"

"You fucking bitch! AHHHH!" Squeezing the trigger, he shot the bullet. Unfortunately for him, she blocked it with her volt weapon, a wisp of smoke emerged from the impact.

"You guys are pathetic...For the sake of dealing with the 'Nova' , a Pandora's eyesight is several times that of a regular human...you really think something like a gun is gonna hit..? However," She glared at the guy. " shot at me..." Suddenly she rushed forward. "Of course you need to finish what you started! Did you properly say your prayers!?"

"UWAA! Get Back!" He shouted as he started firing. A quick elbow to the face knocked the thug on his ass.

"Stop right there." A scared voice spoke and the man in black held Arthur at gun point.

"Bitch ass Pandora, Didn't you hear me? You don't want his brain to be splattered all over the place right?"

"Coward!" Ganessa hissed but refused to budge for fear of her partner.

"Hurry up and drop your weapon or do you want to see the inside of this faggot's head!" Complying without much a choice, she released her weapon.

"Alright now..." The man grinned gaining the upper hand of the situation. "Strip!"

"What did you say!?"

"C'mon now do it! You and that dirty looking bitch over there!" He looked at Rana as he said that.

"You pervert! What are you saying...!"

"Does it look like I'm playing? Hurry up and strip! If you don't want my finger to slip, then fucking do it!"

"Tsk...!" Both women slowly peeled off their outer wear, leaving them with only a bra of some kind and their panties.

"T-this bitch..." Slowly, the gang leader got out of his little knockout dilemma, rubbing his face where Ganessa smashed her elbow in. He sauntered up, gun drawn. "That hurt like a really fucked up my nose, huh...? In return, you're gonna give me a show with that slutty body..." The other three were frozen in worry but they stood in their respected spots, not even a muscle twitched.

"Oh yeah!" The leader continued as if an idea popped into his head. "This bitch is a pandora...is it true that Pandoras don't die from little injuries!? How about we take a look?" Lowering the gun, he pulled the trigger. The bullet torn a hole right in her left thigh and Ganessa screamed out in pain as she sank to the ground.

"HIIRAGI–SAN!?" Arthur cried out as he watched his partner with fear.

"How could you!" Ran shouted.

"You! Don't move! Or do you want to end up like her? If you don't want this bitch's head to fly, then keep those feet grounded!" That shut Rana up as she trembled with fury.

"Hey, Pandora–sama..." The bandana guy purred slightly as Ganessa looked up with her tear-stained face. "Wanna see how much pain you can handle? But... if we're gonna do this, might as well take both your legs...we need to defend ourselves. It's be a problem if she was pretending." Aiming the gun at his wounded adversaries right thigh, he pulled the trigger again. Ganessa held her breath as she awaited for the pain, it didn't come.

"EVA–CHAN!" Kazuya shouted as the girl fell across Ganessa's leg, protecting it from the bullet. The bullet lodged itself in Eva's left shoulder blade, shattering the bone.

"Who the hell is this bitch?! She's in my way!" Pushing the girl roughly, the guy aimed again and pulled. Eva, out of pure instinct dashed forward and claimed the bullet once more, this time in the ribs.

"You...if you keep on persisting in protecting this bitch, I'll take you out first!" Kicking Eva in the gut, he proceeded to smack her left and right, his main focus was on a new target. The rest of his gang, save the man in black moved to where their leader is and unleashed their own attack combos. Kicking, punching and stabbing till the ground ran red.

_Please stop ...stop.._ Ganessa thought since her voice gave out after screaming.

* * *

_Satellizer's room..._

"!?" Satellizer looked up, something telling her that something bad was happening.

"What is it Untouchable Queen?" Ingrid asked, noticing the grim expression.

"I don't know how to explain it but I feel uneasy..."

_Thud~ Thud~ Thud~ Thud~ _

"What was that?" Ingrid asked as Satellizer disappeared from the room for a moment. Coming back, she held up a black suitcase. Whatever was inside was ready to explode.

"Isn't that...?!" Ingrid looked as Satellizer unzipped the case. Immediately the room became electrified as the guitar rose up, its' black aura danced around wildly.

_Partner...partner...where are you partner?... _A lone voice whispered._ I'm coming...partner._

"Ingrid, open the window quick!" Satellizer commanded. The 3rd year obliged and opened it up.

"Go to Eva. You sensed it too right? Please hurry." Satellizer spoke to the instrument, wondering if the voice inside could understand what she just said.

_…...Thank you...Satellizer–sempai...Ingrid–sempai..._The voice spoke to their astonishment and flew out.

* * *

_Back in the Tower..._

"I'm tired of this bitch." Bandana guy growled as he released a sharp kick to the ribs once more. Eva didn't even respond as she laid face down on the ground, her blood pooled around her body and some were trickling down the sides.

"Boss...I'm afraid we went into overkill." One of the thugs spoke, tentatively using his foot to touch the body.

"HA! No way!" The leader brushed it off as he pulled out the gun again. Ganessa glared at him angrily, her tears were still flowing.

"Don't look at me that way honey. It makes me want to blow that smirk awa–GURWAK!" A metal object flew in through the window and stabbed him in the face.

"BOSS!"

"Uurgh! Catch that object!" He screamed as his man scrambled to catch the thing. Suddenly a bloodied hand shot out and the object flew towards it immediately, almost purring.

"...No way..." The men backed up, trembling. As if it was a zombie apocalypse, Eva rose slowly and calmly, all bloody and tarnished.

"Well now..." She spoke for the first time. "Since this party as gone on long enough, I'll end it with a bang."

"Y-y-y-y-you monstrous bitch!"

"Oh it's you." She laid eyes on bandana man. "It was you who attack us first, it was you who hurt Ganessa and made her cry...your little charade is over."

"DIEEEE!" He fired the rest of the bullets from the gun.

"Not a very wise choice..." Eva plucked the C-string with confidence, the sound resonated with a pure echo . Immediately the ground froze over and the bullets stopped moving in mid-air as the Freezing ability washed over them.

_The Tears of Kunlun...They're trembling._ Rana looked astonished.

"W-what's this? W-w-we can't move!" The thugs tried to move their legs but to no avail.

"Ready?" They looked up as Kazuya, Rana and Arthur closed in on them, their eyes burned with fury.

"W-w-w-wait...h-h-how can you guys still move?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Eva's technique might be similar to a Pandora's Freezing ability so to speak but there's a catch. The difference between friend and foe is clearly obvious. Right now, you thugs are frozen to the ground correct? While we are able to move within her limits."

"S-s-so you're sayin...?!"

" That's right. Say your prayers cause this is gonna hurt!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The gang cried out as blows of kicks and punches rained down upon them without mercy. Piling their bodies in a heap, the three of them hurried over to their friends.

"Are you okay– De Arimasu?" Rana asked.

"I-I'm fine," Ganessa assured her. "But I'm afraid for Eva." They looked at the said girl who hasn't even moved an inch. Suddenly the guitar slipped out of her grip and she staggered about. Falling forward, she collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

"H-HEY!" Arthur and Kazuya rushed to her side immediately.

"I'll help Hiiragi-chan." Rana helped Ganessa carefully, using her shoulder as support. "Kazuya-kun, Arthur-kun, you two hurry and take her to a hospital–De Arimasu!"

"That won't do! I'll contact the academy immediately! We have to give her the special treatment facility!" Arthur responded as Kazuya scooped up Eva, bridal style.

"Academy?"

"West Genetics!" Kazuya filled her in. "That's the specific academy that we're affiliated with! Come on!"

* * *

_West Genetics Medical Bay..._

The group returned late at night and the medical staff frantically rushed into surgery mode, shooing out the visitors until the procedure was complete. Kazuya and Rana patiently waited outside since they begged to stay a bit longer. Suddenly Satellizer and Ingrid rushed in, followed by Arthur who looked out of breath as he tried to keep up with the two Pandoras.

"Kazuya, what the hell happened?!" Satellizer looked at her Limiter with a stern eye. "Tell me everything."

"I will Sempai but in a moment." Kazuya pointed as the light to the room turned off. "The surgery is finished." The door opened and two surgeons appeared, one of them was in the process of removing the bloody gloves while the other jotted down some notes on a clipboard.

"Well you two should go see her first, Arthur and I will come back on a different day." Kazuya spoke as he took off with the other Limiter. Satellizer and Ingrid approached the doctors quickly.

"Umm..."

"Oh? The Untouchable Queen and Ingrid right? What kind of business do the two of you have here?" One of the doctors questioned.

"How is Eva's condition?" Ingrid asked politely.

"You came to see her right? She's gonna be next to the wall." The doctor smiled as the two Pandoras entered the room.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you like it. Sorry I haven't updated anything, had a bad fever.


	11. Chapter 10: Baptism

**A/N**: Chapter 10 of _Freezing: The Lightning Girl_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Freezing belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Baptism**

_West Genetics Hospital..._

Eva turned her head slowly at the sound of the door opening, adjusting slightly due to a sharp pain that ran along her neck before smiling at her guests. Both her arms, upper chest and head were wrapped in bandages.

"How are you feeling right now? Any pain?" Satellizer asked as she took a seat.

"Just a little neck sore but everything else feels fine." Eva replied, rubbing her neck for a minute. "Is Ganesa okay? Did the doctors patch up that bullet wound in her leg?"

"Idiot..." Ingrid sighed before tapping the girl's forehead lightly with a fist. "The operation was a success, the wound was taken cared of so there wasn't any danger. You on the other hand..." Quick as a snake, Ingrid removed the patient's shirt causing the latter to quickly cover her chest with her arms. "Look at yourself, wrapped in all those annoying bandages like a mummy. Jeez, use your head before jumping in like that! You could've been seriously killed." Eva looked down as Ingrid continued to berate and nag. Satellizer on the other hand thought it was a pretty adorable scene.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Eva replied meekly before Ingrid decided to sit down and catch her breath.

"Forget it. As long as you know what you did, that's good enough for me." Waving a dismissal hand, she reached over into a fruit basket and grabbed an apple. Using a nearby knife, she cut the fruit into nice slices and handed them to her patient. "Here, you need to replenish your strength in case something happens." Smiling with gratitude, Eva began to stuff the nutritious snack down her throat, chewing happily.

"I see the patient is awake and eating healthy." The three of them turned to see President Chiffon walking in, smiling. "I heard what had happened thanks to Arthur, you did a noble action but I hope that next time you be more careful."

"I understand President." Eva nodded before reaching for another slice.

"Until your injuries are healed, I'll let your teacher know about your absences. A student will bring you your homework so at least you are caught up on the curriculum. With that, I'll return to the office, paper work load has become quite a pain." Excusing herself, Chiffon left the room while Satellizer and Ingrid bid Eva farewell, stating that they had some other stuff to get done.

_Heeeheeee, now the room's quiet. The perfect opportunity has arrived. _

"The room was quiet until you decided to show up...Loveless." Eva opened an eye as her counterpart floated near the basket and grabbed the last apple, biting into the fruit.

_Well I was on my way to visit my master but I realized that there were customers and I didn't want to disturb you._ She drifted over to the bed and sat down cross-legged. _So I decided to wait it out until they left, which they did. _

"You know you are always invited to sit with me whether or not anyone else is around." Stretching until she felt a pleasant pop of the shoulder, Eva sunk lower into the bed mattress, drawing the covers up to her neck. "I'm so tired, eating fruit must have that affect on me."

_Then I'll come visit you early tomorrow or whenever I can since I missed my chance today._ Loveless jumped off the bed and suddenly yawned. _Looks like whatever affects you affects me as well. I'll smell ya later. _

"Okay."

* * *

_Ganessa's hospital room..._

"Rana-chan was actually going to transfer here as a student? I didn't know that." Ganessa spoke as she looked at Rana with wonder.

"I was instructed by the elder," Rana responded. "to search for my soul mate at Genetics-De Arimasu."

"Pardon me asking but what is this 'Tears of Kunlun'?"

"Ah, allow me to show you-De Arimasu." Rana proceeded to remove her shirt so only half of her back was showing. Turning around she spoke, "This is the 'Tears of Kunlun'." On both shoulder blades there were 3 small circular markings.

"Aren't those stigma?!" Ganessa spoke with interest while Arthur looked on with curiosity. "Wow...and six of them at that! Rana is a Pandora huh?"

"Pandora? What's that-De Arimasu?"

"To put it simply, it means that it was obvious that Rana would come here. So then," the Pandora smiled, "your soul mate would be a limiter then."

"Limiter?"

"The 2nd year students here, that is, those with mature stigmas partner together with 1st year students in a ceremony we call a 'Baptism'. Afterwards, they can then fight together as a pair. In Rana-chan's case, this applies to what you have been calling soul mate. If you enter this academy, sooner or later you'll meet him."

"Can girls also become Limiters or only boys subjected as Limiters?"

"We aren't sure about that at this moment. So far the Limiters are only male."

"Then..." Rana fidgeted about for a brief second before speaking once more. "That time, when Eva-chan saved us from those horrible men, the Tears of Kunlun were trembling. Therefore, Eva-chan is destined to be my soul mate, there's no other explanation."

"It's quite possible," Arthur mumbled, "We haven't really categorized Eva as anything yet. President Chiffon just placed her in the dorms with the rest of us."

"Then tomorrow first thing in the morning," Ganessa gripped Rana's hand and shook it roughly. "We'll go to Chiffon's room and get her to approve the ceremony between you two."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"So Rana-chan already imprinted on Eva-chan? That was fast." Chiffon smirked as he looked at the two girls in front of her desk. Satellizer helped Eva out of the bed that morning, ignoring the girl's constant bawling of getting to the president's room perfectly by herself.

"If you fall and couldn't get back up, then what are you going to do?"

"Flop like a dying tuna until someone walks through the door. If that doesn't work then I might not show up period." was the reply as Satellizer literally dragged the still injured girl to the President's chamber. Ingrid couldn't make it, stating something about training Leo on a new technique she has planned for weeks.

" Imprinting? What does that mean-De Arimasu?" Rana tilted her head in confusion.

"It means..." Chiffon proceeded to describe the process in the most complicated and intoxicated way, using fanciful imagery and crude diction to explain. It left the entire room speechless and both girls turned at least 50 shades of red since they started stuttering incoherent words. Vice-President Ticy was giggling behind Chiffon's back while Satellizer started conjuring up lucid imaginations in her mind.

"Now you all know what imprinting is. I heard it was only a wolf thing but that's only in legends. That aside, would you like to proceed to the–"

"E-e-excuse us one second!" Both girls rushed outside the building quickly for some fresh air, Eva started wheezing due to her still healing injuries.

"That was terrible–De Arimasu!" Rana sat down, her heart rate slowly decreased to a normal pulse. "Who knew this imprinting could be so...I don't even want to REPEAT those words!"

"I concur, it was terrible." Eva sat beside her and sighed, the red colors that bloomed on her face were starting to subside back to her normal color. "I think she was laughing at our expressions."

"God damn...let's do it anyways." Rana stood up, declaring boldly.

"W-W-WHAT?!" The colors rushed back immediately. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"Elder said, 'The Tears of Kunlun' will tell me who my soul mate is and yesterday they trembled because of you. You are my soul mate!"

"I'm pleased to hear that but do we have to do...you know those things?" Both of them stood awkwardly, thinking about those inappropriate actions.

"Wait a minute." Eva looked up as if something lit up in her mind. "Before Chiffon finished her sentence, we bolted out of the room right?"

"Yeah...and?"

"We didn't let her finish. Maybe the ceremony won't be like what we imagine."

"But what if it is?"

"Then...I don't know." They sighed.

"There you two are!" They turned to see Ticy walking towards them calmly. "Your minute has long since passed, time to go back to President Chiffon's room."

"Hey, Vice President what's it like? You know, the ceremony? Is it similar to imprinting?" Hearing those question, Ticy tilted her head and placed a finger on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Well...the ceremony is quite different from imprinting, far from it. Luckily for you guys you don't have to do such a thing." She laughed.

"Then what do we do during the ceremony?"

"It's a complicated process. If you want the simplified version, it's a kind of like a kiss...wait I think it's something else." She sighed. "It's been so long since I did it with my own Limiter so I don't remember the details that clearly."

"Some help you are Vice Prez, and you place yourself right by Chiffon's side without remembering a single ceremony? Pitiful."

"What was that you incompetent little brat?! Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Ow ow ow ow would you not pull my ear THAT hard! You are gonna rip it off!" Eva whimpered as she was lugged back to the room by a ticked off Ticy. Rena snickered a bit at the scene before following them back in.

"Are you ready?" Chiffon smiled as the girls walked back in.

"Yes Ma'am." They replied in unison.

"Alright, let's get this done. Have fun!" Chiffon pushed her guests into an unused room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

The ceremony Baptism involves the exchangement of a few Stigmata and creating a bond known as an Ereinbar Set.

"All done!" Chiffon said happily as both Rana and Eva laid on the ground with fresh wounds on their backs. "I tried to keep the process less bloody as possible."

"I feel as though a thousand needles pierced my back." Eva groaned.

"This was as bad as when my grandfather sat on a porcupine and the needles were stuck in his ass for a few months. I can't feel anything-De Arimasu."

"Thanks for the image." Her partner replied with a hint sarcasm.

"Don't you two worry. Your backs will heal after a good night's rest. Now out you go, I look forward to see you two tomorrow." Chiffon flashed her ghostly smile, slapped them both on the back and walked out the door.


End file.
